


Large enough?

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Give me a break, Huge Dick, I mean HUGE, Kinky, M/M, PWP, Porn, Size Kink, i wrote this at 1 am, its kink of angsty, lol what is this, unauthorized use of angel mojo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 02:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5480435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porn. Some plot. Size kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Large enough?

The night started out great. Dean went to a bar, got a couple beers, drove home safe enough, then sat down on the Men of Letters couch and started watching TV. Dean was bored though, so that was his reason for calling Cas I'm sure. I went back to my room from there and started looking through news articles for mysterious deaths or odd weather patterns. I went to bed from there, not worried about what Dean and Cas were doing...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was bored, I told myself for what felt like the billionth time. Cas is probably busy... I tell myself again, but I can't stop myself, I love having Cas around with his stunted sense of humor and his ugly trench coat. I like him. A lot. But I don't think he knows it. It's been on my mind a lot quite recently. I should tell him. I bet he doesn't even know what love is. Who am I kidding anymore, I love his voice, his personality, his looks, his weird ass attire and him. I love him. Here he is, Dean Winchester, womanizer that has had sex with more women than he could count, is in love with a man. What a plot twist. I still needed to tell him so I quit procrastinating and called his ass down from heaven or whatever. "Hello, Dean." Damn. That voice. He sound so rough, like whiskey and sex. And those eyes could blow you to pieces. Oh yeah, I should respond to him. "Hey, Cas. What's happening?" He squints a little bit. "I do not know what is happening. You called me, Dean." True. "I was bored and was wondering if you wanted to help with our next case. If you want to." He gets rid of the confused look. "Of course I would want to help you and your brother, Dean." Here goes nothing. "Cas, can I ask you something?" Cas shifts on his feet. "Sure, Dean." How should I phrase this...? "Do you know what love is like?" He shifts again and starts looking around nervously. "I-I might." Oh. Huh. Well I guess this is an awkward situation but I could play it off or maybe say I was curious or maybe- "I don't think he loves me though." He still avoids looking at my eyes. "Is it Sam? Cause I could help you with that, I mean, Sam is predictable and pretty easy to read unless you don't look him in the eyes. If it's someone else I would still help but it depends on the person. I think anyone could fall for yo-", "Dean." His eyes are an ocean storm and I was just babbling on. "...yeah?" He looks serious how and scary as shit. "Dean... Dean do you love me?" I do. I really do. I've loved you for years now, hiding my jealousy as much as I could. I always stared too long because I was longing for you. To have you to myself. Only you... "Yeah Cas, yeah I do." Cas's eyes got larger and his mouth opened a bit. He licked his lips. His lips were enchanting, they were plump but slightly chapped, but just rough enough to feel it. I felt myself lick my own lips. His eyes gazed to my mouth then back into my eyes, placing me in a trance there. I had 2 options, I could kiss Cas or I could diss Cas. If I kissed Cas it would be amazing, guaranteed. But if I kissed Cas then that could mess up our whole friendship and we were in a good place now. That was the last reasonable thought from my brain before I kissed Cas. Cas was obviously inexperienced, his mouth was a little sloppy and he used too much spit. But it was alright, better than some girls I've kissed. I moved my hands to caress his neck and the other moved to his hair.

The kiss deepened. Pretty soon we were making out and dry humping like a couple of horny teenagers. Cas had moved his hands to by ass to push us closer together. I pulled away. "Cas, are you ok with this? We could stop anytime if you are uncomfortable or anything." I heard a grunted 'no' before he pulled our mouths back together. I pulled back again. "Are you comfortable bringing this to the bedroom?" Cas pushed forward again. I felt my ears being strained from pressure and a rush of air before we were in my bedroom. Oddly, in this switched position, I was slowly being pushed back towards the bed. There was lube in the bedside table. Good. Cas climbed on top of me, straddling my hips, grinding down. "If you keep this up I'm not going to last." Cas seemed to get the idea because in .2 seconds we were naked. The sudden shot of cold air caused me to gasp and my cock to twitch. I looked up at Cas. His face was serious and he was staring at my neck. I tilted my head up in invitation. He started slow, just licking my neck, then he got into more advanced stuff, for a beginner. He started sucking hickies up my bared throat. I moaned and ground up against him. "Ugh... I need you inside me like- moan- yesterday." He stopped, "I thought that I was being penetrated?" He tilted his head. "I'm fine with either." I spat as he ground down again. "Wait." I said. I sat up and scrambled through the bedside table looking for the lube. I grabbed it. "How do you feel about cherry flavored?" "It does not bother me if it is fruit scented or flavored." I moved myself in between his legs, "You ready for this?" He nodded. I popped open the cap and squirted some on my finger. It really is cherry scented. I looked him in the eyes one more time to be sure he won't regret this. He nodded. I got to work prepping him, slowly spearing him open. We would take this slow tonight, he was a virgin. I got to 3 fingers. By then he was a moaning and gasping mess. He could barely keep it together and I had barely even touched his prostate. "Wait. I want to try something." He sat up. His cock bobbed, it was a slight hue of purple at the tip from being neglected so long. I raised an eyebrow. "What do you have in mind?" He ignored the question and reached for my cock. I gasped at the sudden touch. Fuck, that feels good. He scrunched his eyes and furrowed his eyebrow and had a look of pure focus on his face. A burst of pleasure shot down my spine. "I don't know what you are doing, but please don't stop." I threw my head back and thruster upwards. "Done." He sat up and the intense please I was feeling earlier waned off. I furrowed my brow. "Why did you stop-what where you doing anyway?" He tilted his head,"...something. You'll like it. Look for yourself." He nodded and grinned. He looked like a child getting candy or something. Well whatever he did felt great so I'd better look- "How the fuck did you do that?!" My cock was about double the girth and definitely longer than before... And I had a larger-than-average dick before. Now it was... Massive. No girl could ever take it. It would be too big. If a guy ever tried to it would take a cup of lube and a high pain tolerance. I took it in my hand. It was basically the width of my forearm and about as long as it too. Wait-did Cas think he could that this? He's a frikken virgin! "Cas, you're gonna have to make it smaller man. You can't take the whole thing, it'll hurt you." He looked confused. "Dean, you do realize I'm an angel, right? I've had you stab me in the chest. I think I can fit your penis inside of me." He looked, how would you describe it....sassy, sarcastic, fed up with my shit? I nodded. "Let's get this show on the road, shall we?" I grinned. "Do you need more prep?" He shook his head. "I'll go slow ok? Give you time to adjust." He opened his legs wider and put them on my hips. He was hanging on to me with his legs around my middle. Missionary style it is. I smeared copious amounts of lube on my cock then lined myself up at his entrance. My cock was very sensitive with its new size, a new size estimated to be about 10-11 inches maybe more. It had a huge girth compared to length. Again, as big as my forearm. My balls had grown with my cock and were swollen and hanging lower than usual. So if he can make my dick bigger, he can do other body parts. And internal parts. Idea! "Hey Cas? Is it possible for you to make your prostate larger? It would be a lot more pleasurable." He sat up. "Ok, Dean." He closed his eyes and focused. He opened them seconds later. "Let's test and see if it works, shall we?" He gave me a seductive grin. I lined myself up again. I pushed gently and started to breach his tight hole. It was almost unbearably hot and tight. "Fuck." I kept up a steady pace of pushing in slowly. Cas' walls kept massaging me from the inside. Cas' breath hitched. I think I might me close to reaching his prostate. I pushed a little harder. I was about 4 inches from bottoming out. I could feel Cas' insides parting for me. I stopped for a moment. Cas opened his eyes. "Why did you st-" I rotated my hips and felt myself hit his prostate. He grabbed the sheets and tore them. He was arching up from the bed. His face posed in a silent scream. I grabbed the base of his cock to stop him from ending the pleasure. His prostate was a solid little nub that gave me immense pleasure, as it was pushing on the sensitive head of my cock. I grabbed the base of my cock, this time, to stop myself from cumming. I waited a sec then started pushing in again. When I finally bottomed out, I was gasping for air. So much pleasure in a simple act was one of the things I lived for. This and the Impala. "Are you ok, Cas?" His face was blissed out and we had barely even started. "Yes, yes, yes! God. Sooo good-yes, more, so full. -ugn-" I moved my hips slightly breaking off his dribbling. "D-don't stop, Please. Need. More." My mind was in a primal mode. I could hear Cas' voice droning on and I could feel the immense pleasure of Cas' tight, hot heat overpowering any logical thinking other than FuckFuckFuck.  
I slow pulled my hips back, far enough where only the end of my cock was in Cas. I looked at him to be sure one more time then quickly pushed myself back into his body. Cas was still arching up, the sheets had slits in them, demonstrating the sheer pleasure he was in. I repositioned myself, grabbing his thick thighs and tilting my cock more towards his prostate. Pushing in again and seeing his face contort in a look of pure pleasure and I wasn't gonna last long. Now that I know that he could take my cock, I started pounding in. I could've been seeing things in the pleasure driven state I was in but, I swore I could seeing a slight bulge to Cas' lower stomach. Delicious little whimpers and little high pitched sound that were unusual for such a low voice were pouring from his mouth. He was beautiful. "Cas, I can see me inside of you, filling you full. All stuffed full. God, can't wait to cum, fill you up." The whimpers increased and mixed in were loud moans that Sam might've heard. "C-Cas. Not. -ohgod- gonna last." And, dear God, I was hanging on by a thread. My impending orgasm was so close. I felt Cas' balls draw up and his stomach flex and I definitely felt him clench around my cock, setting off my orgasm. Fuck. I heard Cas groan my name, a godly sound that would call for worship later than night. He went completely lax and pliable under me. I sat there and caught my breath. "We need to do that again." 3 minutes later, we did.


End file.
